Blind
by StarCelia13
Summary: Artemis is now blind. No one can believe it, and Wally takes it badly. Lame review, story is better. Spitfire. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. So I thought up this idea last night and had to write it down. Set in season one, pre-Zatanna.

Disclaimer. If I owned Young Justice, you would know. Trust me. *Evil laugh*

~Beginning of Chapter One~

I stirred. My head was killing me. I groaned. Memories rushed back to me. Arguing with Wally. Wally! I hoped he was okay…he had taken a pretty bad blow to the head while fighting Cheshire. I knew it was dumb, but I really didn't want anything to happen to him. As mad as I got at him sometimes, afterwards I always regretted it.

I tried to remember what happened after Wally blacked out. Let's see…Robin and I dragged him back to the bioship, then M'Gann showed up. Conner and Kal'dur were fighting Mammoth, I think. Then Cheshire jumped down in front of me and threw something at me. It burned my eyes.

Then I'm pretty sure I passed out. Or maybe someone hit me, I'm not sure. I moved my hand, I was on a table. Probably in the Med bay at the Cave. Something was pressing against my face.

_"A breathing mask?"_ I thought.

_"Artemis, you're awake!"_ M'Gann thought.

_"M'Gann? What happened? Where am I?"_

_"Um…you blacked out because Cheshire…did something."_ She sounded nervous, not a good sign.

_"What'd she do?"_ I asked slowly.

_"Uh…she…I better tell Black Canary you're awake."_ The link went dead.

I sighed. I heard a door open and footsteps.

"Artemis? How are you feeling?"

I sat up. "Fine, besides my head hurts. Do I have something over my eyes?"

Canary signed. "Artemis….you don't have something on your face."

"Well yeah, but what about my eyes? They feel weird." I frowned.

Someone banged on the door. "Is Artemis okay? What happened to her?!" I heard someone yell. No, not someone, it was Wally.

"Wally?" I called out. I heard the door slam against the wall. Wally touched my arm a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What aren't you people telling me?"

"Artemis….Cheshire….did something…to your eyes." His voice shook.

I froze. My eyes. How I felt something on my face. Oh my God. It all made sense. I couldn't see, I was blind.

"I'm blind now. Aren't I?"

No one answered.

"Artemis!" Someone yelled. It was M'Gann. "I'm so sorry I cut the mind link! I just didn't know what to say and…"

"M'Gann." I said softly. "It's okay. Wally told me."

"Oh."

I heard the rest of the Team walk in.

"Artemis, how are you?" Kal'dur asked.

"Sorry about your eyes." Conner deadpanned.

"Dude!" Wally snapped at Conner.

Ignoring them, Robin touched my arm. "You okay?"

Was I? I was blind. No more archery, no more being a Hero. Crud, I was screwed.

"Yeah." I lied. The last thing I wanted was then knowing how I really felt. "I just think I need some alone time."

Silently, everyone left the room. I was alone with my thoughts. I just couldn't believe I was blind. The word echoed in my head, over and over again. There was no way I could shoot straight, not now. Honestly, I was terrified. If someone was quiet, I would never hear them coming. I was vulnerable. And that was horrifying.

~End of Chapter One~

A/N. Dun dun dun! The next chapter will be in the Team's POV, like their thoughts on this.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hello again! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm going to answer a few of them I couldn't answer in a PM. :)**

**Me Amanda: Good point. I figured because Artemis heard Wally at the door then someone touched her a second later, she just figured it was him. :)**

**Keepmovingforwar: Thank you! :)**

**C.G: A part of this chapter is in her POV, so it'll be discussed there. :)**

**Rachel: Thank you! :)**

**Well, there's nothing else I need to say here so, here's Chapter 2!**

****~Beginning of chapter two~

**Wally's POV**

I couldn't believe this. Artemis was blind. I could have saved her! If I had just been paying more attention! This was my fault. I don't deserve her. Not after I let her get hurt. She'll never love me now. I felt horrible, then guiltily. How could I be thinking about her loving me, when she couldn't see? She couldn't be Artemis anymore. She couldn't come on missions or train. And it was my fault. I wish it was me blind instead of her.

**Robin's POV**

I felt really bad about Artemis. I mean, it could have been worse, at least she wasn't dead. But being blind was still pretty bad. I could have stopped Cheshire! If I had only been looking the other way. Batman trained me better than that! I could have stopped her and Artemis could have not been blinded. I felt so bad about it. I didn't know what she was going to do now. One thing was for sure, I'll help her in away way I can.

**M'Gann's POV**

Poor Artemis! I felt bad about turning off the mind link but I didn't know what to say! How is she going to be on Team without sight? I hope she can still be a member, maybe just not fighting with us. Maybe I could have stopped Cheshire. Stopped her from hurting Artemis. I could have used telekinesis and thrown Cheshire away. Or moved Artemis out of the way of the powder. I felt really bad at it. I'm going to try to help her, maybe with telepathy.

**Conner's POV**

I knew what being blind meant. I had been taught about it in Cadmus. She couldn't see, and there wasn't a cure for it. That was bad for Artemis. I knew I could have saved her. With my powers, it would have been so easy. I could have punched Cheshire, or slammed into her. Anything to stop her from hurting Artemis. But I had to be fighting Mammoth. To be honest, I never taught the Team could get hurt. They seemed so strong, breaking into Cadmus and defeated all these villains. Guess I was wrong.

**Kal'dur's POV**

I am Team Leader. I'm supposed to stop things like this from happening. And yet, Artemis was hurt, and blind. I knew Wally was blaming himself, and more than liking so were the rest of the Team. They shouldn't be. I was the one to blame. It was my fault, and Cheshire was going to pay for it.

**Cheshire's POV**

Did I feel guilty? Yes and no. Yes, because my little sister was now blind, and I was on the one who did it. Now she couldn't fight or anything. And being blind kind of sucked. No, because I could have killed her, but I didn't. It would have been so easy…but she's my sisters, I don't really want her dead. I secretly hope I don't have to kill her. But whatever.

~End of chapter two~

**A/N. How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me now! :)**

**~StarCelia13**


End file.
